Rotary engines, such as for example Wankel engines, use the eccentric rotation of a piston to convert pressure into a rotating motion, instead of using reciprocating pistons. In these engines, the rotor includes a number of apex or seal portions which remain in contact with a peripheral wall of the rotor cavity of the engine throughout the rotational motion of the rotor to create a plurality of rotating chambers when the rotor rotates.
The stator body of a rotary engine may include high temperature inserts in locally hot areas. Such inserts are typically cooled by providing an air gap around the insert. However in some cases cooling through the surrounding air gap may be insufficient to protect the remainder of the body from the high temperature of the insert.